Puzzle
by OliverHermioneL
Summary: Hermione always liked puzzle but the only puzzle that she didn't figure out is what her parents do for a living. Moving to Namimori had just given her another puzzle to figure out and that was Tsuna and his friends. Will she ever figure out? Or will she remain oblivious.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the Ocs in the fanfic.**

* * *

When Hermione was five, she knew immediately that she didn't want to become like her parents. She may not have known what her parents do exactly for a living but she was smart to realize that it wasn't what people call legal. Her older brother on the other hand wanted to be like them and she didn't blame him, he had believed their lies.

They told them that they work as dentists and she believed it until after she had done research on their jobs. Being dentists doesn't mean that they leave the country almost every three weeks nor did it mean them looking so very calm when the mentions of deaths in the neighborhood to appear.

When she was seven years old, her parents had announced to her and her brother that they were moving to Italy. Her brother had been very happy to know that they were going to live in the same country as their grandparents but she in the other hand had found it suspicious.

The police in the town that they were living in had just launched a huge investigation after the deaths of a popular man in their town. She would have rubbed it as coincidence if it wasn't the fact that the day he was murdered was the same day her parents had told them that they wouldn't make it back home that night.

Of course she didn't say anything because the mere idea that her parents were involved with something like this was not one she wanted to think about. Her parents were nice and kind sure they can come across as dark but they weren't bad people.

Her brother didn't draw up the connections and she didn't expected him to, while he may be older then her by a good three years, she was the smarter one between the two. A fact that didn't went unnoticed by her parents, who had tricked her into doing IQ test when she was younger.

Each year as she got older, Hermione would keep track with the pattern and would try to figure out the connections but till now she couldn't figure it out. Aiden didn't know why she care about it, saying that it has nothing to do with them. It was times like this she wished that she acted like him but she couldn't shake the feeling that it has everything to do with them.

Now, she was thirteen years old and had just come back home from her second year in Hogwarts. To her surprise, when she entered the living room, it was filled with moving boxes. Where they moving again? She had thought that they were done moving from country to country because they had not moved to a different city or country in the past four years.

"Mione how was school?" Her older brother Aiden asked, looking up from the book that he was reading.

"Good, you know the usual." He raised his eyebrows. Hermione smiled innocently at him and tried to change the subject. "What is the deal with the boxes?"

The older teen sighed at her question and answered bitterly. "We are moving again, apparently mother and father's boss had told them that they were to live in some small town in Japan."

Hermione eyes widen at this piece of information and stuttered. "W-when!"

He frowned and racked his brains to remember the date that their parents had told them that they were moving. "In four days." His eyes widen in fear when he saw the angry look on his sister's face.

"Why didn't anyone inform me about this?" She gritted her teeth.

Aiden laughed uneasily at his sister's words and answered. "Well, Mom and Dad only told me about it yesterday so I am in the same boat as you."

"I honestly thought that they would tell us sooner." Hermione cried. "They promised us that we wouldn't be moving from country to country anymore."

Aiden grimaced at her words and said, "You know as well as I do that our parents don't always keep their promise."

Hermione winced at the truth of his words. Their parents may be good and kind people but they don't always keep their promise. The best example was when they promised that they would be there for her piano recital but only her grandparents and brother came.

"If it helps you, mom and dad said that we would be there long enough for you to graduate middle school." Her brother assured her. The brunette witch wrinkled her nose at this piece of information, not bothering to hide her disgust and anger from her elder brother.

"What is the town name?"

"I think it is called Namimori," Aiden frowned and continued. "Mom and Dad said that one of their boss relatives live over there."

The brunette witch nodded and tried to picture the man. The only thing that she could picture was a frightening man with gruesome scars with a wicked smile plastered on his face. She shuddered at the image and promise herself not to meet the man.

"So where is Mom and Dad?"

The older teen looked up from his interesting book and sighed at the look on his sister's face. Why couldn't he have a normal sister or as normal as he can get? For as long as he could remember his baby sister had always been suspicious about their parents' job.

"At work." Hermione nodded at him and he hoped that it was the end of her questioning because he already had a tiring day.

"So has there been any deaths in the past couple of months?" Nope his sister was still suspicious about their parents.

"Yes but they weren't all murdered, some of them died a natural death." Aiden lied. He didn't want to tell his sister that some of them had died from poisoning because frankly it was scaring the crap out of him.

"If you say so." He was surprised at how she didn't press him for more answers. Maybe his sister was finally letting her suspicion go. No from the sad expression there was something else in her mind.

"What is wrong?"

Hermione frowned and softly said, "I have a bad feeling about all of this."

Aiden didn't say anything or tried to comfort his younger sister as he usually does instead he just stared at her in silence. For as long as he could remember his sister feelings had always been right. If going to Japan gave her such a bad feeling then he was worried about their safety.

But that is not to say that he won't tried his hardest to protect his sister because no one and he means no one will hurt his baby sister.

* * *

**A/N: Please review.**


End file.
